Undesired Union
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: A human winds up in the land of Thra, found by the Skeksis no less. But what does the conniving Chamberlain have in mind for her? And what does the Hunter aim to do as well? Rated MA: lemons/rape OC/Hunter/Chamberlain
1. Chapter 1

The gathering in the great hall where the Dark Crystal resides hidden was a complete ruckus today. An unknown creature was found in the forest outside their castle that none have ever seen.

The Skeksis were shocked from the sight of the creature that was brought before them; there stood an appealing female with unique features definitely not from their land…or any surrounding areas.

"Mmmmm~"

The one called Chamberlain was very attracted to the small female. Such soft features than any creature he's ever seen.

"What are you woman? Speak!"

She blinked several times before answering, "Um, what do you mean?" The Emperor snarled, "What is your species!" "Oh….I'm a human…..what are you?"

The Emperor explained proudly, "We are the SkeKsis, rulers of the land of Thra. All is ours to command and rule."

She nodded in understanding but was trying to keep her heart from racing so hard. One coated in armor snarled, "Why are you so tall human!?"

"Huh?"

She looked around but they were all taller than her, minus one maybe until she saw a much smaller creature serving the one on the throne a drink. It was so tiny, no wonder they asked.

"Humans can be all sizes just depends on your families genes. I know some my age that are shorter but plenty that are much taller….than even you."

"Preposterous! Such a thing is never heard of. What land do you dwell from?"

* * *

"Earth."

The general roared, "Outsider! We must destroy this female for she could be a spy!"

The scientist rushed in, "No! My lord we must study this creature and discover its origins. It could be very beneficial to us."

The emperor was dubious, though he was slightly intrigued none the less. As Chamberlain approached his side with obviously something to say he had a hunch it was important information.

Whispering, "My lord, it's never been heard of we find such an intelligent creature almost in our stature yes?" "Go on." "Perhaps we may keep her for our own _purposes._"

The emperor growled, "I've already concluded to make the human a slave fool!"

"No, No, sire~ That would be a waste of such a delicacy that lies before us. Chamberlain finds the female quite attractive and she would make anyone envious of our fortuitous gain."

The Emperor's intrigue just grew even more; even _he_ had to admit there was something appealing about this human but not enough for anything more than a mere compliment.

"Very well, she shall be our honored guest but make sure the human knows its place or her essence is mine."

"Thank you sire~"

* * *

*The woman fidgeted as she was escorted down the long hallway. Very nervous to say the least and trying to limit touching the Skeksis as much as she could; she was barely holding his arm whilst trying to be polite.

"Here we are."

He opened the door for her and mused, "Very exquisite yes?" She glanced around the room and nodded, "It _is_ really nice."

A tiny gasp escaped her throat when his clawed hand touched her back and gently pushed her further in, "I'll see to some fresh garments are made for you my lady~"

"My lady?" "Of course, you're an honored guest of the Skeksis and deserve a proper title. You like yes?" She shrugged a little, "I guess."

She wandered over to the vanity and fiddled with some of the bottles until once again Chamberlain was getting too close for comfort, looming his height over her again. He was a full head taller.

If she didn't know better he smelled her hair when he stroked a few strands of it, "We must make guest look even lovelier than she already is~ Hair must be styled properly~"

She cleared her throat, "Yeah….if you don't mind me asking why you are so….so…interested in me?"

Lifting her chin up to look him directly in his piercing eyes he grinned, "Chamberlain loves soft and pretty things, also…"

She tensed when he whispered softly into her ear, "Never a lovely creature to be seen that can _handle_ a SkeKsis~"

The woman was sure her heart skipped a beat and full panic mode was in motion from what he really meant. She swatted his claw away glaring, "You can forget it."

* * *

"Mmmmm, feistier than Chamberlain gave credit for. Tis alright my lady, you can't leave so why not make the most of your time and get to know Chamberlain and his _ways_."

She backed away from him and crossed her arms, "Your _ways_~ by meaning sex I take it." He was a bit taken aback from the blunt response but continued smoothly, "I no wild animal that will harm you in any way. Chamberlain only meant he's gentle, complying, and mannerly than the other Skeksis."

With each word he got closer and closer until a booming voice snapped, "We have a meeting with the Emperor, enough harassing the human and come on."

An irritated hiss was the response that the General didn't take kindly to; but both left arguing as the woman sighed with relief.

*A week had passed and living among the Skeksis was interesting to say the least, they scared the shit out of her in general but was coping a lot better since her first day. Mealtime was just disgusting….certain Skeksis didn't have any manners but the food….which at least two things was alive and writhing turned her stomach. Luckily, she wasn't forced to eat anything she didn't want to and somehow extra very tasty dishes were made just for her.

_I have a feeling its Chamberlain putting forth the effort of these meals for me….I just wish everyone would quit gawking at me. It's been a week they should've already dealt with it._

If she had to admit to anything that she really liked in this world, it would be the clothes and the way her hair gets done by the Podlings…the small creature she saw before.

The first choices were WAY too heavy and hot for her liking but they were used to making such clothes for the Skeksis. After the alterations they were very comfortable and light, plus the way her hair is styled is a big plus; she could never style her hair much to anything aside from a ponytail or half-bun…maybe a side braid but that was it.

She wanted to leave the castle but was stopped every time; the human was definitely a prisoner. Even outside in the gardens she had to be under watch. Letting out a heavy sigh she sat in deep thought on the balcony how to escape or if anything find her way back home.

* * *

*The Emperor was somewhat curious of a private council requested by Chamberlain, it's not often he doesn't boast in public but something was askew.

"What request do you have of your Emperor that needs to be kept in secret Chamberlain?"

Said Skeksis bowed low and humbly asked, "If to his majesties gracious benevolence, I would humbly ask permission to obtain a bride."

The Emperor sat more upright and mused, "Does this matter have anything to do with the human?"

"Guilty am I, but Chamberlain has waited for many a trine to find one." The Emperor was silent but the requester kept suavely gaining his objective, "Think of how grand the ceremony will be and how your subjects will see their wise ruler's generosity, plus all the offerings and gifts from all clans to celebrate. It's ideal~"

Hooked lined and sinker.

"I love the idea of reminding my subjects of how good I am to them. Very well Chamberlain, you have my blessing."

"Thank you sire! Wise and merciful lord!"

"Does the female consent to this?"

Just the sly grin and infamous "Mmmmm~" was enough answer for him, "Willingly or by force I suppose it doesn't matter anyway. The human isn't allowed to leave so this proves useful. You may go."

**TBC:**

**Yes I'm going through a Dark Crystal faze due to the series but this is only a oneshot and just 2 chapters. I'm hoping (with a lot of luck) I can finish my other story too. **

**Hope to see some good reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

"My Emperor may I speak with you?"

Said ruler nodded in agreement, "Speak."

The General bowed low before his speech, "Be mindful I would never ask anything from my Emperor without insuring his intentions are obtained first."

The Emperor waved him on to continue when he hesitated, "Are you by any chance….smitten with the human?"

The ruler snorted with a particular loud laugh to follow, clearly amused, "Why do you ask General?"

"I would like your permission to claim her as my mate. Naturally I wouldn't dare ask such a thing before I was granted permission. My Emperor deserves to obtain a bride before any Skeksis!"

The Emperor smirked evilly, a scheme already in play before he roared with laughter. After seeing the confused expression on his General's countenance he explained.

"I require no bride to rule; it's preposterous that I would even need one after all this time! I rule _alone_ without any worry of confrontation or lack of loyalty~ The reason I find humor in your request my General I will explain after the Chamberlain arrives."

"What does that coward have to do with this!?" "You shall see~"

*Once said Skeksis arrived the truth came out.

"You see, the Chamberlain has already requested the human for his bride."

The General roared, "WHAT!? My Emperor you didn't grant your gracious permission to this sniveling coward!?" The Chamberlain snapped, "You're just jealous I had the brains to ask before you Spithead!"

* * *

The Emperor slammed his staff on the ground, thus creating a piercing echo to gain the squabbling pair attention, "Silence! I decided who gets the human and since you two clearly want her so badly I offer a resolution."

The Chamberlain was furious but tried not to let it show, "But my Emperor, you already promised her to me!"

"That may be, but I'm feeling rather conciliatory and offering you _both_ a fair chance."

The General nodded, "An excellent decision my lord. A challenge is in order and who wins gains the human! Trial by combat?"

Two could play at this game, the Chamberlain wasn't going to lose to the tyrant of a General, "No, even as the Emperor stated it needs to be a _fair_ challenge~ Trial by water would be more fitting yes?"

The General shot that idea down quick for he was at a disadvantage at anything water related. As more suggestions flowed the Emperor sat in deep thought before he came to the conclusion.

"I've decided the challenge."

Both waited eagerly and a bit nervously of what was to come.

The ruler smirked, "The human shall pick which one of you shall be her mate~"

He knew this was going to be the highlight of his day for he knew she didn't desire any of their kind, and curious to whom she would be forced to choose.

* * *

*She was brought in the chamber, curious to the sudden urgency and could tell something was off….if anything bad news from the looks she was getting.

"Today is most fortuitous for you human. You should be honored~"

Arching a brow and glancing between the other two leering down at her she muttered, "For what exactly…sir?"

"You have two suitors asking for your hand in matrimony."

The woman wished if anytime she was ever to pass out now would be the time. She stood there dumbstruck of what she was just told before finally saying at least something, "Say what?"

"The Chamberlain or the General as your mate."

She immediately snapped, "No!"

The Emperor snarled, "This is a not a debate human." "Yeah it is! You don't just throw that at someone and expect them to go along with it!?"

"You have been gifted with many luxuries from my rule, including MY servants attending to your needs and the fact I LET you stay in my castle….."

"Well take them back. I've also been trying to leave but you're keeping me here as a prisoner!"

Clearly outraged by being interrupted the ruler stood from his throne, "I. OWN. YOU." His anger did scare her even more than she already was as he continued seething, "I am the Emperor of Thra, no matter where you came from you belong to the Skeksis if I say so. Now choose! Or I shall choose for you~"

Throwing up her hands in aggravation and turning around she shook her head muttering, "This can't be happening!?"

* * *

*After a few minutes of silence, the General and Chamberlain knew to keep their mouths shut this time if their Emperor was that angry as they watched his sit back down after taking some much needed deep breaths.

They all watched the human actions, glancing back and forth at the two she HAS to pick and she knew she was screwed…..if not literally.

No way out. No escape. No second chances.

It wasn't much of an option but at least she has a choice if nothing else.

The General she had no clue was interested in her, but he was a thug with a short temper and would probably be very rough and brutal. Chamberlain was sly and conniving which was plain as day but…..at least he wasn't the violent type that she knew of but he did make sure she got fed decent edible food and been more of a gentleman.

With all her thinking the Emperor became impatient, "Choose now!"

She spun around and snapped, "Chamberlain! Are you happy now!?"

The General was obviously furious having lost out, which made his rival even more thrilled as the Emperor actually overlooked the rude decision, "It's settled then! Many preparations need to be done and spread the word! The ceremony will begin in a fortnight."

* * *

*It wasn't even an hour when she stormed out of the castle into the gardens to get some fresh air, still in shock of what just took place but had finally calmed down.

"It's not fair."

"No it's not."

The gruff voice made her jump and before she knew it the General had snatched her upper arm in a terrible tight grip, "How dare you choose that sniveling simp over me! I'll show you what you're going to miss out on!"

"Get off me!"

He roughly pushed her flat on her back on the stone bench, covering her mouth with one of his claws; the other three held and attempted to rip away her clothing until he stopped cold turkey.

When she opened her eyes two blades were being held against the General's throat.

"If you don't want to die release my bride."

Chamberlain wasn't alone either, the Ritual Master was there as well tsking, "Such a shameful and degrading act for being…how do I put this delicately….a sore loser. I expected more from you General."

Said Skeksis slowly released and backed away from the woman watching her quickly pull her dress down and try to use what she could to cover her breasts that were almost completely exposed.

Before the General could make a snide remark the Ritual Master beat him to it, "The Emperor will not be pleased with what I just witnessed."

Just like that he left with the General snarling up a storm and trying to persuade the other no to inform their lord.

*The woman flinched when Chamberlain touched her arm, "You're injured. Chamberlain should've gotten here sooner to prevent such a thing."

Glancing down at her arms she did have bruises and also some scratch marks on her legs and chest.

"Come. You need rest."

She just nodded and went along with it, actually murmuring with gratitude whenever she was escorted back to her room, "Um…thank you Chamberlain."

He bowed low, "My lovely lady chose wisely~"

She was about to reply when the Podling's rushed her inside as the victor just grinned, rushing off to see the Scientist for a _favor_.

**TBC:**

**Hope everyone enjoyed and see some reviews (I'm trying not to give her a name or a description of what she looks like that way anyone reading can make it up for themselves lol) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I'm actually touched so many people seem to really like this story and I was only planning on making it a one shot and stop at maybe 3 chapters. **

**Now I got more ideas to go along with it lol **

**Thanks again my readers**

*A couple of days have passed since the huge announcement and already two schemes were under way. The first was the devious Chamberlain directly after he won the challenge.

The scientist snorted when he saw his guest in his lab, "What brings you in here of all places? I would've thought in this time you'd be with your intended. I guess congratulations are in order though."

Said Skeksis let the false compliment slide and mused, "I'm come to my friend for a mere favor in my triumph over the General~"

Another snort was his response, "Friend indeed. Spit out what you want."

Chamberlain whispered it in his ear to avoid anyone overhearing….walls have ears. The Scientist's intrigue grew a bit and nodded before mumbling under his breath, "I have most of the ingredients already but….wait~"

Once it dawned on him what it was for he cackled in amusement, "I'm surprised at you Skeksil! Can't you _rise_ to the occasion on your own~"

Chamberlain snarled, "For the human you fool!"

After the Scientist got his laugh out of his system he nodded, "Hypothetically what you ask should work on any female….she may be another species but still a female none the less. I shall make you ask, this will be a very interesting challenge for a genius like myself."

* * *

*The second scheme was the next to be under way tonight.

The woman wasn't happy, being bullied and forced to do what she didn't want to do since she got here and to be honest quite fed up.

She had a plan to escape but at sunset was her best bet to escape, when the suns was directly over the bridge….the angle of the light would blind anyone looking that direction so maybe she could make it completely across the bridge before someone saw her.

She chose subtle clothing that wouldn't stand out that day, waiting patiently until it was time. Making an excuse to appear to be exploring the castle near the entrance and when the guards looked the other way she threw a rock through one of the corridors which made a huge echo.

Once they ran towards that direction calling other guards thinking it was an intruder she ran as fast as she could; almost tripping a few times due to blindly running towards the sun and trying looking at her feet instead of what lies ahead.

_I'm SO out of shape!_

Once she finally made it to the trees she wheezed heavily, having been so long since she ran that hard and fast….and actually kept going without stopping.

She jumped when she heard the horns from the castle and shook her head, "Damn that was fast."

Forcing herself to go on she went into the wilderness, hoping she could keep going without getting caught or killed by something in the uncharted woods.

* * *

*It didn't take long to notice the human was gone; one of the guards was standing watch up on high and thought he saw something running but couldn't be sure until he ran to another opening before he found out.

The Emperor was furious that she escaped so easily, but none more so than the Chamberlain. The General already was trying to make a laughing stock of him for his soon to be bride to run away.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Once the other Skeksis heard the dreadful bleating of the horn they knew who was being called. The General was the only one who roared with laughter, "The Chamberlain is a fool to call the Hunter for a simple runaway! He sent the human to her death."

* * *

*It was already dark when the Hunter arrived; even Chamberlain flinched when he approached the rogue Skeksis.

"What is my prey?"

"This is different type of hunt for you Skekmal, I need the prey alive this time."

The Hunter was furious, "How dare you insult me and the hunt! I always get my trophy…always."

The Chamberlain had to swiftly gain the other's interest and quickly, "The hunt itself will be your trophy my friend for this is a creature you have never even hunted or seen before."

He grunted, "Nonsense, I know every creature in Thra."

"Not this one, this female that's called a human came from another place not of Thra and she belongs to the Skeksis now. She is to be my bride as well."

"Pfft, I've heard of you taking a mate and it doesn't concern me….but I shall do the hunt if what you say is true. If not….this human dies."

Once the Hunter left, the Ritual Master appeared and asked, "Why did you seek the Hunter's assistance in this trivial matter? We could've spread the word and every Gelfling clan would be searching and easily bring her back."

"Simple, it would look poorly on Chamberlain for others to know his soon to be bride ran away~"

"Ah, well you better hope the Hunter gets his thrill with this pursuit or it could be _your_ end as well of that of the human."

* * *

*The woman was nervous to approach the Podling tavern she came across, but luckily for her they didn't care what her species was or the height difference.

She was welcomed and led inside, given a drink some minutes after with an older podling pointing at a group of younger ones laughing.

From what she could tell he was saying they bought her the drink, which she waved and smirked back. It was a fun atmosphere and watching them dance was quite a sight, this being the most fun she's had in a while.

BAM!

Everyone jumped and stared at the door which was now broken down, followed by a huge silhouette of a Skeksis with a skull mask. He scanned the room until their eyes locked and snarled, "You must be the human."

"Oh shit."

Once he lunged towards her she grabbed a chair and threw it at him, running out the door but didn't make it far when she was grabbed by the wrist and jerked backwards.

"Here's my prey. What an easy catch!"

He was so close to her face she gasped and kicked him in the knee, but that only made this Skeksis growl in irritation before hurling her body over his shoulders and darting off into the woods.

She tried to get away but the hold was too tight, even when he slowed down and finally stopped. Once he set her down he pulled her closer and started sniffing her neck.

"Cut it out!"

* * *

"Ah, so you can speak. Why do you smell so _succulent _human_?"_

Hearing that she stopped struggling just to stare in shock with wide eyes, "You better not even think about eating me!"

This merely made him chuckle in amusement, "Eat you!?" "Why else would you refer to me as juicy then!?"

An irritated growl was the response and if she wasn't mistaken a roll of the eyes…..but what bothered her even more now was how close they still were.

"So um…..why are you hunting me?"

"Tch, Skeksil gave me my hunt and at least for his sake he was telling the truth I have NEVER seen a creature like you before."

"Who?" "For a female to be betrothed you sure are ignorant." "…..Now it makes sense. Chamberlain is a title like the others…..no one told me they had names! I thought when they said SkekLach and SkekTek they were nicknames. Also, for your information I am NOT ignorant! I was _forced_ to pick either him or the General as a husband!"

He loosened his grip a bit but kept snarling, "You're main concern is that I don't kill you to fully complete my hunt. Your skull would make an excellent trophy."

She glanced at the skulls on his belt when he gestured to them as she cleared her throat and tried to reason, "I know I wasn't exactly the type of hunt you wanted, but wouldn't just catching a new species be enough?"

"NO! It's a waste of my talents and a disgrace to the hunt!"

From his anger he had pushed her against a tree, looming over the smaller form before he started sniffing again.

A low groan escaped his throat when he licked the side of her neck up towards her cheek, the woman flinching with a tiny gasp before he murmured huskily, "I always get my prize~"

**TBC:**


	4. Chapter 4

Before he went any further the Hunter jerked his head to the side quickly and sniffed the air growling, "Hmmm, a large storm is coming. We need to find shelter."

Once again being hurled over the Skeksis shoulder, the woman could only wait until they reached a destination before she'd find out what he was going to do with her.

Upon reaching a cave he grunted and pointed a lecturing finger at the female with a warning after he sat her down, "Don't move until I get back."

She obediently just sat on the ground with a nod and watched him run off; she knew better than to piss this one off. Luckily he was back quick enough with kindling before the storm came; as he prepared the fire she saw he was right about how bad the storm was…..it would definitely be a bad idea to be out in it.

She jumped from the sudden clap of thunder and shuffled closer inside the cave towards the warm flames, sitting back down and curious to why the Hunter was only sharpening his blades.

It just seemed odd.

"What's that smell?"

No answer. It smelled real nice whatever it was and after some time had passed her body began aching. NOT in a good way.

"Good, it took effect."

Her eyes went wide from that statement and was about to argue when she was roughly pinned to the ground. "Wh…What are you doing?"

"Finishing where I left off."

As soon as he attacked her neck with his tongue again, her body began trembling for many reasons but she groaned and tossed her head to the side as he sucks deeply on the flesh, making pleasant shutters run throughout her body.

* * *

She was enjoying this more than she should have this early due to the herbs that have the aphrodisiac properties he threw onto the fire, but this was merely a plus to the Hunter.

Taking this opportunity to remove the woman's garments and leer at the foreign body underneath his own.

Her groans transformed into moaning when her nipple is then roughly rubbed and pinched. The Hunter then scrapes at the soft skin with his canines, slicing open the skin into thin cuts and then caresses the tiny wounds with the tip of his tongue to gather any blood they produced. She whined quietly and gripped his shoulders firmly from the actions performed, it seeming to only encourage him as he pushes his luck and now begins to nip hard at the sensitive neck.

The woman gritted her teeth hissing, as his fangs easily tear through the delicate skin, leaving it streaked with thin streams of blood from the Hunter's love bites….if you wanted to call it that.

A shiver runs through her and gasped softly as he does not bite again but rather begins to fully drag his tongue from the base of the neck and upwards, over the small nips and gathering the fresh blood.

Surprisingly, the cannibal seems to understand what he was doing was not going well with the human and ceases completely. She instantly sighed in obvious relief as his offensive mouth is removed from the poor chewed apart neck and relaxed her hands upon his shoulders.

Thankfully, the neck is not the subject of further abuse for it is left alone as he moves on, this time to the chest. He drops his head down and licks along the collarbone, nipping more gently at the bone beneath so not to open the skin like he had done before. She breathed out softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing her eyes to drift close.

She could feel the Skeksis smirk against her breast from her reaction as he massages her nipple with his claws, causing it to harden and the woman to sigh silently. As his mouth worked at the nipple, sucking and licking at it, he tends to the other one with his hand, rubbing it until it was harder then twists in-between two claws. After a few moments of this, he switches his mouth to the other while toying with the free, moist one.

* * *

The human was helpless to him as short gasps escaped and her body seemed to develop a mind of its own as it trembles and rubs against his own. It was bizarre; his body wasn't really attractive obviously being another species but alluring and chiseled none the less.

The Skeksis grinds his body back against the human, making her blush when she could clearly feel his bulge, it was noticeably large. _Wait? Can we even do this?_

He worked his way down the length of the woman's body, holding her against him with an arm looped around the waist; probably to ensure she couldn't get away easily if she suddenly decided to run. His free hand rubbed up one of her legs, starting at the hip and downwards to the knee then back up all while his claws brushed the inside of her thigh.

He finally ended at the blossom, his mouth literally hovering over it and making her shiver as his warm breath brushes it as she waited for him to continue. He licked her clit so slowly it about killed her, then gradually he started to lick it up and down faster that all she could do was just pant and moan at the sensation.

It was too soon but she couldn't hold it back, "Hunter…don't….stop." He gladly took that invitation as he licked even faster until she felt like she was going to explode, "Oh, H…Hu…Oh Hunter!" She gasped as her back arched up and body twitched into his mouth while he held her down and kept his assault until it was over.

The Skeksis lifted his head and just mused, "Next time call my real name….Skekmal." She gave him a fixed look but went to close her eyes for them to only shoot back wide open in surprise a second later when she suddenly felt him pressing his length inside. Glancing down to see what it looked like she turned a deep red, it was similar to a human's but with dotted/ribbed bumps.

He didn't give her any warning when he plunged his shaft deep inside, the woman crying out in pain which he took into some small consideration. Why he was being lenient he couldn't comprehend just yet. He just wanted more~

* * *

She groaned as he forced her legs up and placed them over his elbows and though it hurt again he was thrusting into the fragile human deeper which was starting to feel real good now.

"F-faster," She pleaded and faster he went and soon he was thrusting harder, faster and deeper until the human thought she was going to melt. Gripping her hips, he changed his angle and made her gasp loudly as a new spot was smacked into. Grinning lecherously he pounded at that angle hitting that new spot with precision each time, the fire in her loins increased until it hurt causing the woman to moan loudly. Skekmal, who let out a louder growl, gripped onto her thighs tightly.

"Say my name Farida~ tell me you're mine!**"**

She clutched tightly onto his forearms and didn't care anymore, "Skekmalll!~~ Ahhnn-Skeeeekkkkmalll!~~~I'm yours!"

Taking hold and digging his claws into her thighs, which caused more pain, Skekmal started to pound harder, in nearly perfect rhythm and came hard. "Oh….**YES**….Faridaaa~"

She let out a loud screamy moan when he finished, clutching onto him even tighter and clinging like a magnet.

He actually wrapped his arms around the woman tightly, his chest heaving as his head dropped back, mouth open and panting hard. He didn't say anything more, just laid there and held the woman to himself.

Before she fell asleep she could only wonder.

_Farida?_

* * *

The next morning, she didn't get the chance to ask what it meant. The Hunter fulfilled his hunt and got his trophy; so that meant she was to be taken back to the castle.

Despite being severely sore and ache all over her neck luckily didn't have hickies or look like she was bitten, but after she cleaned up at the river (under Skekmal's supervision) nothing looked out of the ordinary and that was it.

When she was escorted back inside her prison she glanced back, there was an unexplained feeling in her gut she couldn't ignore….but what was it?

The Hunter watched from afar, not having returned to the wilderness yet as he snarled angrily, returning the human as agreed was pissing him off and he couldn't comprehend it. Not to mention he claimed and even NAMED the human as his own; a name that meant 'unique, precious pearl.'

_How could I classify this human as __**MY**__ Farida!? I'm a damn fool!_

**TBC: SO sorry for the late update and the chapter a little short but something is better than nothing lol **


	5. Chapter 5

The woman was taken to her room by the guards and could only wait to see what would happen. The only Gelfling guard that ever seemed to give her info or even carry a conversation despite the rule against it was a new recruit.

"My lady, you're in deep trouble you know." She gave him a fixed look, "I KNOW Gurjin! It's kind of obvious." "Well~ no need to get snippy."

That remark caused her to smirk. "I'm sorry…I just don't know what to do." He sighed and patted her arm after making sure no one was near the door to see, "If I was in your shoes I'd do the same thing. Everyone else seems to think marrying one of the lords is the highest honor one can receive but, if you don't feel the same what's the point."

"You're the only one who seems to have any sense around here because that's exactly what I've been trying to say too. Plus, Chamberlain doesn't _love_ me…..it's merely an obsession. Never thought I become a trophy wife."

Before they could talk more they heard the guards greet someone and the doors were opened, Gurjin making quick to move to his position next to the door (on the inside) before the Chamberlain entered.

Once Gurjin was ordered to leave and the door was closed, she braced herself for what he was going to do…..she could tell he was obviously livid.

He spoke calmly but venomously, "You've made an imprudent mistake by fleeing…..caused me such humiliation by the other Skeksis~"

He came closer with each step until she was backed into a corner; pausing he sniffed her and did it once more seething, "You smell."

Arching a brow she muttered, "Kind of hard not to smell when I've been in the woods." He pointed a clawed finger at her, "No, the Hunter's scent is on you."

"Not surprising since he captured me."

* * *

He lunged and grabbed her wrists, shoving them against the wall snarling, "You _reek_ of him! How dare you mate with another before me!"

"But..."

"SILENCE!"

This left her speechless and there was no point in lying about it; apparently even that quick washing up didn't hide the fact what her and Skekmal did.

After a moments silence the Skeksis sighed and just merely mused, "My lady doesn't seem to appreciate what Chamberlain has done for her~ Must be taught lesson."

_Oh shit._

He grabbed her arm and led her down many corridors until they came to what looked like an isolated cell chamber. Once he got her near the wall she fought back, giving him no choice but to call the guards to assist.

After being ganged up on and shackled to the wall face first, she gulped when the guards left as Chamberlain mused sadistically. "More resistance? My lady must want to be punished more yes?"

He left for a few minutes before returning with a whip, causing the woman to be petrified now. He ripped apart the back part of her dress, leaving her skin completely exposed for what was to come.

He ran a claw down her back, "Mmmmm~ Such a shame to flaw such lovely soft skin, but my lady needs to be reminded _**not**_ to defy Chamberlain anymore."

Before he had the chance to strike a shout made him halt his actions, "Isn't this a bit rash Skeksil!?" "Stay out of this Skektech!"

Said Skeksis snapped back, "You'll kill the creature if you do this and I need to study this species more!"

* * *

"Fool! I not kill, never kill….only cause pain~"

Skektech sighed with relief, "Then take my advice and use a smaller whip to prevent major damage."

Chamberlain nodded in agreement, "I shall heed advice." Before Skektech left he mentioned smugly, "Also, a gag wouldn't hurt to prevent the human from biting her tongue off."

*Outside the cell chamber, Gurjin wished he didn't follow now. After he saw the Scientist leave he peeked around the corner to witness the first blow of the whip, almost blowing his cover with a loud gasp.

_She only ran away! Why go this far to torture her like this!? It's not right!_

He couldn't bear to look back and ran towards his fellow guards, telling them what happened but no one seemed to care. Most said the same thing.

**She shouldn't have defied the lords. **

**It serves her right from not knowing her place.**

**This is what happens when you disregard the lord's generosity. **

Gurjin couldn't understand how they all could be so heartless, only a few Gelfling didn't think it was right but moved on to their posts and spoke nothing more of it.

_Is this what it means to be a castle guard? Witness unfairness and turn a blind eye? Not me, I can't turn my back on my friend! She's the only one who didn't treat me any different unlike the others for being a Drenchen or my personality. I hope I can help her in some way._

* * *

*The woman was limp when she was locked in the cell, in such an amount of pain she didn't think possible from the whips; bandaged by the Podlings to prevent an infection and being bled out upon orders. She had lost consciousness a few times during her punishment but kept being brought back to reality when the whip came again.

According to the Chamberlain he only struck her five times, but it felt like twenty from how hard the lashes were. Her face was already tearstained, trying to stay strong and not cry anymore but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

_Is this what it feels like to be broken of your will? I can't give in….I just can't…._

*The human was confined to the cell for a few days, her injuries being kept under constant check and she saw more of Skektech than anything.

Literally a human guinea pig and studied; checking her teeth, bone structure, vitals, reflexes, and much more. She didn't complain since he wasn't hurting her, but had to go along with it.

The only reason she hadn't snapped yet was due to Gurjin. She wasn't allowed to be fed but a tiny amount once a day as more punishment so at night he snuck her some more food and fresh water.

They whispered quietly as they normally did to prevent anyone from hearing their conversations. No one was allowed in the isolated cell chamber but the Skeksis but he snuck in there every night to make sure his friend was ok.

"How's your back?"

"Still really sore, but much better than before and I can finally move a little more now. I hate to see what it looks like."

"Yeah no joke….scar central. Hey! You remember that prank we pulled on Tolyn?"

She snickered, "How could I forget…the look on his face when he slipped on that dessert!"

* * *

After they had that good laugh Gurjin yawned and the woman smiled, "You should go to bed and get some rest." "You sure?"

"Yep, I'll be fine; but you might not want to keep coming every night. I think Chamberlain is getting suspicious; I can only fake being starved so long."

"Good idea, until then my lady."

She waved him goodbye and tried to get some sleep wondering when and if she would be let out of her cell.

*Gurjin didn't make it far when a rough claw shoved him against the wall and a pressed blade at his throat. He froze in fear thinking it was the Chamberlain or Scientist but this Skeksis he's never seen before and he was beyond terrifying.

"What are you doing here Gelfling?"

The voice was dark, deep, and raspy which sent a chill up Gurjin's spine in fear he was going to be killed. "I…I…I'm just doing patrol my lord."

The Hunter obviously didn't believe the Gelfling but didn't care right now; he had an agenda in mind.

"Where is she?"

The sudden demand took Gurjin by surprise and couldn't answer until the blade pressed deeper against his throat and cutting the skin just enough to make some blood spill, "In the isolated chamber my lord." He gestured over to the entranceway as the Skeksis followed his line of sight.

He glared intently at Gurjin and snarled in a very low tone, "Forget you saw my face." Said Gelfling nodded quickly and when he was released ran like his life depended on it…this Skeksis was NOT to be trifled with.

* * *

*The woman didn't wake when the Hunter arrived. He didn't unlock the door nor did he wake the human; he merely stayed and observed. Only, he couldn't ignore the lingering smell of blood in the air which only meant she was tortured in some way.

He growled in irritation as to why this was making him furious. Why should he care she was injured?

_I'm becoming weak._

Despite thinking that; he stroked her hair which was within reach of the doors before he left.

**TBC:  
If anyone's confused I'll clarify: I'm making this where Gurjin joined the guards before Rian did that's why he's not mentioned yet lol**

**Hope to see some good reviews **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm SO sorry readers for the late update; with the holidays etc I got sidetracked**

**I'm going to try my best to post at least once a week if anything (I also was drawing a blank on where I was going with this story too lol)**

ZAP!

The woman yelled from the rude awakening how much it stung. The General chuckled in amusement, "Ha! I knew the meek Chamberlain went easy on you!"

"What was that for!?"

ZAP!

"Don't talk back to me unless I say you can speak! I've decided to take part in your punishment now."

"General!? What is the meaning of this!?"

The Scientist was in shock of yet another interference with his subject. Having to convince the Emperor's decision of keeping the female around since he's now bored with her existence, Chamberlain's pestering on the administration of the drug (physically she couldn't handle it until her wounds healed more) and now this?

"Clearly the Chamberlain isn't punishing the human enough for her persistent disobedience so I'm stepping in. Look at how quickly she can still move!"

ZAP!

"How dare you General!"

Said Skeksis rushed in hearing the uproar snapping, "She belongs to me or have you forgotten the Emperor's ruling? I decide her punishment!"

"Bah! You went easy on her! If she were mine she's wouldn't dare speak back to me OR resist~"

* * *

He went to shock her again but this time she took them all by surprise by grabbing the rod away and quickly shoving it back through the bars to zap the General back a few times yelling, "HOW DO YOU LIKE BEING FUCKING ZAPPED BY A DAMN CATTLE PROD YOU ASSHOLE!"

Skektech and Chamberlain gasped as the General groaned from the shocks but equally as shocked….even impressed at the spunk.

The Scientist muttered, "Must be her origin curse words I imagine~" "Such foul language indeed! Be a good girl and give it back my lady~"

She glared and seethed, "Make me."

"Mmmm~ Oh I will in time my lady~"

The Scientist didn't blame the woman for being furious but after shooing the other two away before it turned ugly he tried to coax her to give it him instead. _They_ at least weren't enemies.

She quickly shook her head, "No, let me out of here." "You know that's out of the question; be reasonable…."

"Be REASONABLE!? I've been bullied, bossed, pushed, lectured, whipped, kidnapped, fucked, and starved by you Skeksis and you tell me to be reasonable!?"

"Uh…not exactly the way I meant it…"

"Why don't you show me mercy and just kill me so it can be over and done with….."

_This isn't good she appears to be having a nervous breakdown…..there must be more psychological damage than I realized!_

* * *

He reasoned with her in a gentle manner, quickly making a drink mixed with the drug despite his better judgment but if she killed herself the blame would fall on _him._

Why she took it or even drank it no one knew, she probably knew it was drugged but just didn't care. It did calm her down as the Scientist cautiously unlocked the door and took the prod away, fetching the guards to take her back to her quarters.

As he followed closely behind and the Chamberlain was summoned he warned his fellow Skeksis, "The administration of the drug is in affect but be warned; the human's body is still not completely healed and her mind is in a fragile state."

"Chamberlain is most pleased with friend Scientist. It seems like a whole trine I had to wait for this~ I'll take care to be very _gentle_."

*She didn't like the way she felt, despite being turned on but depressed at the same time made everything worse…though nothing could be worse as to what was happening.

Yes, due to the drug she was aching with sexual desire but this time she was repulsed. The Chamberlain was true to his word being very gentle and even cooing sweet nothings to the human.

Licking the soft flesh, taking care not to scratch with his claws and groping the soft mounds with upmost care; taking his sweet time claiming his mate and hopefully completely rid the stench of the Hunter.

She bit her lip when his shaft was pushed inside, the Chamberlain sighing with prolonged contentment and began to thrust at a soft pace. The woman tried her best not to look at him; his body obviously wasn't attractive in the least...fat and shriveled unlike the Hunter.

Her back began to ache again from the rubbing, hissing from the stings and silently begging for this to end. As much as the Chamberlain tried he couldn't get the human to become vocal, a few whimpers erupted but that was it.

He pulled out to release his seed over the soft flesh beneath him, satisfied none the less with the outcome. She would come to love and accept her new mate…..it was only a matter of time.

* * *

*The woman didn't and couldn't sleep after the Skeksis left, disgusted she managed to motivate herself to go bathe to at least get a little clean.

In a blank stupor she almost didn't notice the shadowy silhouette outside the balcony, but when the moon shined brightly after the clouds had finally moved on she covered her mouth to keep quiet.

"It seems you've settled in to your new home now."

The bitterness towards her baffled the woman as she muttered, "Pfft, show's what you know." "I can smell your new mate on you human." "You make it sound like I enjoyed myself while being drugged no less." "Tch, excuses."

Luckily they were talking in low tones and a strong wind was whirring around the castle otherwise the guards would've already heard them by now since their voices were growing louder.

"I didn't ask to be saved! You brought me back when I clearly ran away!"

He snarled under his breath and looked like he was about to leave and made her snap, "Coward!"

She immediately regretted calling him that and thought here and now was her death when the Hunter swiftly came back and tackled her onto the bed; her robe almost falling completely open in the process.

Before he could even say anything she pleaded, "Make it quick." His claw hovered over his blade with every intention of using it but…

He was furious with himself to not understand why he couldn't….no….wouldn't go through with it. After moments of silence of unbearable anticipation she barely managed to ask, "How can you smell what happened?"

To the woman it was a last request before her death, mostly because it was bugging the hell out of her.

* * *

The Hunter did reply much to her and his own surprise, "Mating has its own unique aroma mixed with the distinctive scent of the ones copulating."

His claw rested next to her head now as she asked, "So you can smell anyone that mates?" "No, only my own kind." She arched a brow, "Has Skeksis mated before?" "There are other ways to get release."

She nodded in understanding and wanted to ask yet another question but it would have to wait. He lifted his claw and she scrunched her face in fear but her eyes quickly shot back open when that claw merely traveled underneath the robe.

"Wh…Wait…."

The Hunter slid the rest of the robe off and merely growled, flipping the small body over and straddling the backside leering down at the scabbed scars.

The woman gasped and hissed a bit when his tongue traced over some of the scars, his saliva leaking into the wounds made it sting. His mouth hovered next to her ear growling softly, the woman's eyes half lidded with anticipation and listened carefully to what the Hunter asked.

She didn't answer yet but that would definitely have to wait since he didn't give her a chance to respond as of now. He joined the human on the bed and began devouring the blossom which she tried desperately to keep silent, glancing at the door in fear the guards would hear she racked her brain on what to do to keep her sounds muffled.

That question was easily answered when his shaft was set free, blushing like mad before she licked up the side and suckling the tip. The Hunter growled against her in approval and the lust was too overwhelming to resist. She tried to work her mouth up and down on his erection without gagging but luckily she appeared to be pleasing the Hunter.

It didn't take long before she cried out in pleasure, the Hunter following suit and grinned evilly from the look she gave him after he made her swallow all his seed.

The wind outside was still in their favor so the slaps from behind were muffled if even a little; she used the pillow to keep more quiet when she was drilled from behind but he wasn't having that.

The Hunter lifted her top half and held the human tightly groaning into her ear, "Say my name Farida."

"Wh..Why ah….do you keep calling me…ngh…that?"

"It means you're my…mmm…treasure." He halted his movements so abruptly on what he realized he just said out loud. After several moments in deep thought she turned as far as her neck would allow and saw the strain and anger written all over his face.

What she did next shocked them both; she bashfully and gently kissed his cheek.

**TBC: terrible spot to end this chapter but perfect suspense none the less.**

**Hope to get more reviews **


	7. Chapter 7

_What was I thinking?_

After that kiss nothing more was said, sure they finished what they started but after that he just left. She just stared at the scenery from the balcony in deep thought on what her next action would be. That is, until she heard the door creak open.

"Good you're up, I need to tell...uh...are you ok?"

The woman almost slammed her head on the ledge groaning, "I. Am. A. Freak...with apparently weird fetishes I didn't know I had! What the hell is up with that!?"

Gurjin didn't know what to say to that despite finding it humorous but quickly went back to what he was about to say, "My lady I have something important to tell you! I don't have much time before I might get caught."

"What is it?" Gurjin frowned deeply, "I just found out something terrible. I overheard one of the lords talking about...breeding."

Before she could interject he kept going, "Apparently, many trines ago they attempted to breed with the next life form that maybe could handle it...Gelfling. When they said nothing more I sneaked into the library and searched the forbidden section. Luckily for me since I'm not a big reader there was only three manuscripts."

He paused and looked like he was about to cry as the woman just hugged him, which he gladly returned. "I wish I never read it or heard anything about this."

The woman was in tears too, her empathy getting the better of her again. "You didn't have to do this for me or anything for that matter. I don't deserve it..."

Gurjin gently pushed her away and whispered, "They bred with only one Gelfling, which she consented believing it was such a high honor but...after the...uh...you know...she bled out. I can only imagine how much pain she was in...that's not a way to die."

The human was just as horrified, "How could they keep going after they KNEW!?" _They mutilated that poor girl and ripped her insides apart forcing it in. Those fucking bastards!_

"A long kept secret that none knew about...she couldn't pass on her memories no doubt...the only record of it is in that manuscript. What do we do?"

"Gurjin, I hate to say it but don't tell anyone what you've witnessed or even read. No one will believe you, not even with proof or you might be next."

Gurjin knew deep down she was right though he hated to admit it, nothing could be done: he could only perform a secret memorial for her.

_Gurjin, you've helped me make up my mind on what I'm going to do._

* * *

*After Gurjin left it was already dawn, luckily no one saw him but when she began to think when her plan should take place a few Podlings entered with material and got her confused.

"What's going on?"

The Ornamentalist came waltzing in beaming, "We must begin making your new gown! Oh, this is going to be so much fun. My talents will truly be tested!"

"I'm still lost."

"My lady, you haven't forgotten the ceremony for tomorrow have you~"

The woman's jaw dropped. _T..Tomorrow...now...marriage...how long is an damn fortnight!?_

*It seemed like the hours were endless, being measuring and matched to different colors on what will look best, makeup, hair style etc. After all was finished which took basically the whole day she rushed off to the central chamber.

The Emperor was puzzled to the sudden intrusion especially when the seemingly panicked human demanded, "I need an audience with you right now please."

The other Skeksis were preparing for the celebration so it was just him...he could only speculate what she wanted but had a hunch. He was bored at the moment so let her prior betrayal slide for the moment.

"Very well human. What do you request from your Emperor."

She knew to keep her mouth shut and spoke calmly, "I request to choose a new husband."

The Emperor sat upright with a jolt, he did NOT expect that response. He expected her to demand him to call it all off. After mulling over it for a moment he just sighed, "I'm rather perplexed to this sudden change; however, I don't _need_ a bride."

* * *

The woman rolled her eyes, "Not you...someone else." "Then who?" "The...Hunter."

Now his interest grew exponentially and stood up scoffing, "An absurd choice!"

She stood her ground and crossed her arms "Why not? I KNOW the announcement never specified which Skeksis I'm to be wed to."

"This is ludicrous! You rather live like a wild animal than a queen in a castle!? Besides, Skekmal would never take a mate."

The woman tried not to laugh, if only the Emperor knew what they've done, which she doubt he did, "Let's make a deal. Call the Hunter here or I'll do it myself. Then I'll go through whatever is to happen without resistance."

The Emperor didn't want to deal with this right now. If he concedes then he'll have to hear the Chamberlain's incessant whining...then again...this could rid him of the human and the unknowing chaos she's created.

It seemed like she was turning his castle upside down with her presence alone; the obsession among Skeksil and Skekung was refraining them from doing their duties, which included Skektech. A few of the guards were goofing off and the Podlings seemed to give their attention to her more than their Lords.

"Very well, your request shall be granted. The ceremony WILL take place regardless midday."

*When the Hunter arrived after his summon, the Emperor explained the situation as the woman stood there quietly.

"What do you say Skekmal?"

The Hunter growled in annoyance being put on the spot like this then again...the fact she chose to wed him of her own free will...

* * *

He glanced over at her; those eyes were so pleading and unbearably alluring. He approached her and growled, "If you come with me there's no turning back. You'll live in the wilderness and go by MY rules. Can you handle that?"

Looking down at her hands she muttered, "I know I can't survive on my own, but I'm willing to learn. Having said that...can you handle and take care of ME?"

A faint smirk appeared on Skekmal's face and the Emperor saw it...very intriguing indeed.

He turned to the Emperor and stated, "I'll take my trophy."

*It was done. The decision was made.

She was very lucky not to have to see the Chamberlain's anger after he was told. The Emperor could've had them challenge each other but even he knew Skekmal would win regardless.

The ceremony was indeed grand, all the Maudra's were in attendance with their few chosen paladins; mainly just the leaders of Gelflings and the Skeksis. The guards of the castle were nearby but the others did abandon their posts to witness the event which would no doubt only happen once in a lifetime.

With a LOT of coaxing the Hunter did appear in front of the crowd...he didn't like the fact of being on the spotlight in the open without surrounding and refused to wear the elaborate garments.

The Gelfling guards which included Gurjin, were holding up poles with wide sheets to hid her from view until it was time.

When they were parted there was pleasing murmurs which made her feel a little better. She was dressed in a long ivory gown with embedded pearls and clear jewels; her neckline came just off shoulder with puffed out material then became fitted long sleeves...made you think of Victorian style garments.

A double stranded pearl choker adorned her neck with more pearls and even flowers in her hair which was styled up. Her makeup was just simple since she demanded it; she hated heavy makeup. She wished she had a veil to hide herself but kept her composure the best she was able.

The human let out a heavy sigh but managed to force herself to walk down the aisle. She just kept her line of sight on one object, which was the Ritual master's decorative brooch.

* * *

*The Hunter held his composure easily, but his eyes said otherwise. He was indeed in awe of how lovely she looked...which made him glad he allowed himself to be persuaded to do this publicly...for now any creature would be envious.

The woman almost laughed cause she lost the eye contact war and saw the Scientist with a handkerchief dabbing his eyes clearly moved by the ceremony.

It was short and sweet but the words the Ritual Master spoke were actually moving and well thought out. "Now, adorn your mate with the accessory of your choosing."

The woman took the woven necklace she made (with a lot of help from Gurjin) that contained only three colored smooth stones. The two small ones were blue and amber which symbolized their colored eyes whilst the bigger center piece between the two was rust color carved with a gold oval in the middle.

Gurjin said it symbolized two different philosophies (like yin and yang) which was true on their part so it was found fitting.

She placed it around his neck, which he had to bend over to make it easier. Then it was his turn; he gently grabbed her arm and placed the golden tripled wound bracelet on her left wrist. He forged it himself after taking into consideration on what her kind did but with his own twist.

Then it was over, no kiss, just the declaration after the exchanging and the applause. After that, the merrymaking commenced but she wasn't included. She didn't even get to say goodbye to Gurjin.

The Hunter grabbed the satchel she prepared ahead of time with clothes and a few necessities she may need, not giving her the time to change clothes, and whisked her away into the wilderness unseen.

**TBC: what's to happen now? Hope this chapter was a good one and keep you readers on your toes what'll happen next lol**


	8. Chapter 8

Once the Hunter finally stopped she came to realize they were at the same cave where they stayed during the storm. "So, is this my new home?"

"It'll do, it's a cave that doesn't contain dampness." She nodded and hesitatingly asked, "What about winter and keeping the heat in? Cooking over a fire inside and it fills with smoke...I'm sorry there's just so many things to consider."

He led her inside growling, "As I've said it'll do...for now. You'll get a proper home later." "Ok, no need to get huffy."

Once a fire was started so she could see she noticed a bedding with fur blankets. _He was prepared._

She wanted to ask...Why did they leave so quickly? Why couldn't she say goodbye to Gurjin? But that quickly changed when he scooped her up and gently placed her small form on the bedding.

"Don't look so surprised, even _I_ know what mates do on their first night."

Her mouth was pillaged harshly by the Hunter; a thick long hot tongue tracing every inch of the inside of her mouth.

The woman had already slowly participated, the tongue was oddly doing wonders already and removing her dress. She had to take the necklace herself so he wouldn't break it.

_W_hen the mouth disengaged the heated kiss and traveled down her smooth neck he just kept licking and sucking on downwards.

She gasped and tried to push Skekmal away when he sucked her tender inner thigh harshly, leaving a nice hickie before engulfing the blossom just begging for his tender affection.

Farida arched her back and moaned; bucking her hips up like mad to feel more of the hot mouth surrounding it, biting her lip to keep from making any more noise out due to embarrassment.

She was about to cum when the Hunter stopped, making his new mate whimper, "Don't stop…Skekmal~"

Her body quivered in need and wanted to feel the pleasure of that thick cock inside her.

Skekmal chuckled and lifted her legs after positioning the tip and starting to shove it in.

He wasn't exactly gentle but not brutal either, already thrusting at a firm hard pace making his Farida's body rock wildly back and forth. Her back arched when the angle changed as her sweet spot being struck relentlessly now with no mercy.

The Hunter leaned down and licked away the drool leaking from his wife's parted mouth, arching a brow in surprise when she leaned forward and started tangling their tongues together with much force; he didn't complain but gladly participated.

She couldn't think straight anymore and didn't even remember being flipped over; it felt like hours from this heated copulation.

Once it ended...it was only briefly in his point of view. After so many minutes of rest the woman gasped in surprise when he grabbed her from behind and lifted her off the bed, going to the wall before two extra pair of hands/arms grabbed her wrists to be held over her head.

He chuckled at her response, "These come in handy sometimes."

She whimpered as Skekmal grabbed her hips to bring her closer as he re-positioned his length and glided her down on it.

Mouth agape from how deeper it was, the woman couldn't resist the pleasure creeping up again…for some reason it was doing wonders for her and she didn't know why…unless it was just because he was being gentle this time.

She didn't have time to think anymore when he began to ram his cock inside her harder, the woman yelping from each contact with strangled moans also filling the cave.

* * *

He latched his mouth onto the perky pebbles, watching them bounce with each thrust when he withdrew until he pulled out; taking the sweet note of a whined protest for him not to stop before turning her around.

The two extra set of hands pulled her back flush against his chest, getting two nice handfuls of the lovely breasts before resuming his thrusts as he held up her by the thighs once again.

The sex was intense, her spot was struck relentlessly and she was crying his name out in pleasure; the brute chuckled from time to time with a small grin from these sensations before gripping the woman to his chest tighter.

The woman opened her mouth in a silent scream when she reached her peak yet again, the brute growling like an animal as he obtained his own…filling the woman up with his seed and making sure she took it nice and deep when he did….her tiny whimpers were proof enough she enjoyed it.

The woman knew full well her back was going to be so sore the next day as they finally collapsed onto the bedding for much needed sleep; hopefully for the time to come living with him it'll all work out...if anything the sex was nothing to complain about.

* * *

*In the beginning it was very difficult to adjust to living in the wild; doing almost everything the primitive way. Some things weren't so bad but food...let's just say the first time Skekmal threw his kill in front of her and handed her a blade...she knew she was going to have issues with him.

Never in her life has she ever gutted an animal, much less cook any meat over a fire aside from hot-dogs. Granted he was willing going to show her, but the woman almost threw up and that didn't change for a while.

The Hunter wanted his new mate to be able to do her part, but safe to say he didn't have the patience to teach her anything so he decided it would be best for her to learn from the closest Podling village.

"I don't speak Podling." "You'll learn. I'll come for you at sunset."

That's how she lived for the next month; just thrown to the wolves so to speak. At least the Podlings were kind and patient to teach her once they understood that's why she was there. Each slowly getting an idea of what the other meant when talking.

Then things began to get easier for the woman. She still had a long way to go but for the time being she managed to adjust. Like clockwork the Hunter came to get her everyday at sunset, led her home, and the whole process kept going. He never stayed at home long due to his nature but by the evening he was with her.

As the second month was almost over the woman began to notice her dresses getting tighter, that's when things were to get awkward and hectic.

_I forgot all about my period...shit...shit...what do I do!? Why am I even showing this soon!? I thought women didn't show until maybe 3 to 4 months._

The Podlings were the first to know exactly what was going on and celebrated unlike her. She was scared more than anything and there was no telling what the Hunter would do. He glanced at her stomach once but never did anything out of the ordinary that she could tell.

As soon as they returned home one day, she was literally about to open her mouth and tell him when he snapped, "You're to never leave here. No one is to see you."

Her eyes widened but kept her composure, "So you know I take it." He paced back and forth angrily, "I never thought this possible."

"Neither did I but I can't stay hidden forever."

* * *

"You don't seem to understand what's in store for you. Once the other Skeksis get wind of this I'll have to deal with them trying to steal you from me despite our agreement. You're to stay here and that's final!"

The woman snapped back, "I will NOT stay trapped inside a cave! What will you do when the baby gets here huh!? Raise it inside the cave in fear someone will see it!?"

She was pushing her luck and she knew it, they both were angry and not sure how to handle the situation.

"Look, the only ones around here are the Podlings and I doubt they'll tell the Skeksis. They don't seem to be interested in letting anyone know."

"Word travels human, soon a Gelfling will get wind of it and then it'll be reported."

"You're impossible!"

*The tension between them lingered for days, she refused to go back with him and stayed with the Podlings for a while. She wanted to be happy about having a baby but it seemed hopeless.

After a couple of weeks passed they did get back on speaking terms but they had to have a long talk first before she would go back to him.

"Skekmal, I understand what you're saying but hiding me away is no different than what they were doing with me to begin with. I don't want to be kept a prisoner...is that so much to ask?"

He merely sighed and gave a small nod, he now understood where she was coming from and almost regretted not realizing it sooner.

"Is it mine?"

The woman gawked at him but laughed none the less, "Of course it's yours! _He_ didn't finish inside unlike you~"

That earned a glare but also a hidden smirk all the same; they were definitely on good terms again. She was still worried about the whole thing but then again who wouldn't. Mainly it's due to how quickly she kept getting bigger.

* * *

One day she plucked up the courage to say, "Something's wrong." As soon as the words left her mouth she immediately regretted it and panicked when the Hunter scooped her up and begin to run off with her, "Woah! Woah! I don't mean the baby's coming!"

"WHAT!?"

She NEVER heard him yell before and left her so stunned she barely managed to squeak, "I worded it wrong..." He kept silent and actually waited this time for her to continue. "I meant, my kind doesn't get this big so quick. It takes 9-10 months to have a baby. I'm showing really early and it's not normal, at this rate I may have it real soon."

Skekmal was in deep thought on this matter for he was unsure as well, but he never answered her question nor spoke anymore of it.

_Sheesh, if he doesn't know the answer it wouldn't kill him to say it...typical guy._

She didn't bother asking about it anymore and had no choice but to go along with it anyway; he seemed content with the idea of having an offspring at least but baby names were _fun_.

"Skekrida? No, we're not having a playoff with our names." "It'll be a Skeksis so it's going to have its heritage name Farida." "Half Skeksis and half human don't forget...oh I know. We can have both. A name with that and a separate human name."

"Explain." "Like for instance if it's a girl, her name will be Abigail but her Skeksis name would be Skekgail. So both names are combined."

Luckily for her that pleased them both and everything seemed to get better again; that is...until the third month was almost over and the Hunter seemed to be more of in a bad mood. Especially with her food cravings and mood swings.

"It's so difficult to live with him...let alone talk in general."

Having said it aloud she felt like he resented her now for some reason; was it the hormones or just depression...she couldn't tell yet.

*Despite the lectures from her husband; today was the day she wanted to journey to the large tree with pink blooms on it, the Podlings called it the 'Sanctuary Tree'. It took longer than expected to get there but when she did she had to sit down.

"That was a long walk."

* * *

The scenery from this spot was lovely, but just when she almost began to relax more a calm deep voice spoke.

"I've been wondering when you would appear childling."

Judging from his voice he wasn't a threat and merely glanced at this unknown creature, "You know me?" "How could one not hear of you?"

She nodded to herself, "True...he hates me." It was so random and out of the blue it took the stranger by surprise, "Nonsense." "It's true! I don't understand how his mind works. He's the one that claimed me and I gave in so what's the problem!? It seemed great at first, then it sucked, then it got good again, and I wasn't expecting any romance from him...why in hell am I telling...you..."

He arched a brow curiously since she stopped and stared intently at him. Tilting her head slightly she asked softly, "Why do I feel like I know you?"

"I'm the Archer...the Hunter's other half."

"You're his brother?"

That remark earned a small chuckle, "No, the Skeksis and the Mystics such as myself were once one entity until we separated into two halves. It's strange you off all creatures would notice we're linked."

"So you're good and evil basically."

He nodded as she continued, "You can't read each other's mind can you? That would really help right now."

"I'm afraid not, we're linked but still our own individual. Try not to be so cross with him."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Harboring _feelings _or even an attachment for any creature is something the Skeksis shouldn't even be able to comprehend. Especially one such as Skekmal."

She let out a heavy sigh, "I should've already known that already, but then again I'm not very observant. I'm just scared about having this baby alone."

"I cannot say what Skekmal will do when the times comes, but know this, you're not alone. If you ever need help, don't hesitate to send for me."

She smiled a bit and murmured, "Thank you Archer."

He knew she was worried about something else but he didn't want to pressure her. "I guess I better get going so I can get back by sunset. I know there's a lecture waiting for me."

"Farewell childling, we'll meet again."

* * *

*By dawn the Archer waited patiently for he knew his other half was coming.

"Don't meddle in my affairs Archer."

The Archer replied calmly, "I merely spoke with your mate Skekmal, she came here on her own free will as you recall."

"That may be, but don't fill her head with any nonsense!"

"She's frightened and feels like you may not be there in her time of need. Have you even considered that she may not survive this?"

"She's strong."

"You know as well as I that doesn't change anything if there are complications. Only Thra knows why Farida was even able to conceive an offspring with one of our kind."

"Do. Not. Speak her name."

The Archer sighed and shook his head, "It's her name is it not? She can't be kept being referred to as 'the human'. Be that as it may, you know the dangers of what's to come correct? If the child and Farida survives."

"Of course I know."

"Hunter, if you care for Farida and your offspring's safety allow me to take them into hiding with the Mystics." "Never!"

"Skekmal, be reasonable. She will be made to suffer if the other Skeksis find out...she'll be forced to breed and keep producing until she dies no doubt. She'll be safe with us and I'll treat the child like my own."

Skekmal growled low and threateningly, "And treat my wife like your own no doubt." "I wasn't implying that..."

"I will easily kill anything that stands in my way. She's staying with me."

The Archer could only hang his head as the Hunter left and sadly murmur, "I can only hope it all goes well..for your sake."

**TBC**:


	9. Chapter 9

The time was drawing near, soon the baby is to be born.

Farida considered herself right in her assumption about how quickly she was about to give birth. In her point of view, regarding the Skeksis they apparently live MUCH longer than a human and age slower whereas it's the opposite with humans. So this could be the reason why the offspring is developing more quickly since it is part Skekis.

She spent most of her days now visiting the Archer, which always pissed off the Hunter but she really didn't care about his temper tantrums right now. All she wanted was someone to talk to and get advice for what lies ahead...even the woman wondered what would happen if something went wrong. Still, it was nice to carry on a conversation with someone who didn't growl and sounded so irritated half the time.

"Farida!"

"AGH!" She slid off the low tree branch she was sitting on, luckily landing only with a small plop close to the ground so she wasn't hurt, but snapped holding her hand to her chest, "Are you trying to scare me into labor!?"

Before the Hunter could say anything else the Archer intervened, "Enough you two, we've been over this for days now so please don't quarrel again."

The woman arched a brow and just pointed at her mate, clearly saying tell HIM that. Said Skeksis for once did keep quiet to a point, watching intently at his other half as Farida slowly got to her feet, "I guess this is my cue to go home now. Bye Archer."

She was in shock how long the Hunter didn't argue with her again, despite snarling the entire time; he apparently just hated her to spend time with the Archer and not himself.

"Ngh..."

They both halted walking when she unintentionally made that noise, but the sudden gush of water that came after meant it was time.

* * *

She tried not to panic and kept walking murmuring under her breath, "We're almost to the Podling's and then they can take over."

They informed her they would help since they had midwives so that put her mind to an ease to a point, but Skekmal was being more overprotective again.

This time he didn't fuss, every time she stopped when a contraction started he stopped and hovered behind her. She could see he was worried despite how careful he was not to show it. Mainly she was glad he didn't grab and run off with her, the jostling around isn't comfortable.

When they made it there he pulled her back and tenderly held her, this obviously made her face turn five shades of red since this was a first. She smiled up at him none the less as he let her go, watching from a distance...he was going to be very close by to say the least.

*The evening seemed to drag on but not as much as the pained cries. The Hunter already glanced through the window a few times and his mate had to be gagged...normally any creatures cries of agony never affected him but this was unsettling beyond what he thought possible.

Did he really get to the point he's this soft...this concerned...for the welfare of another creature?

He was sharping his blade high in the tree top until he finally heard an unusual new cry, that of an offspring.

_Already? _He climbed down and quietly...hesitantly entered the hut.

The Podling's were quick to leave except the midwife in charge, who focused on making sure the childling bonded with the mother first. The woman was seemingly knocked out so it didn't matter at this point.

Once he saw she was breathing, Skekmal let out a held sigh of relief he didn't even know he was holding back, before getting a good look at the newborn after it was handed to him.

The newborn was a boy and looked like a human almost all the way through except he had bluish tinted skin, a tail, and a second set of arms like Skekmal. It looked like his fingernails would become more talon-like but it was too soon to say yet.

* * *

He let the midwife take his son from him as he checked his mate more closely, her face was very pale and breathing was shallow.

He decided he would come back later and go from there as to not dwell on any dark thoughts of her condition.

*The woman didn't really come to until that evening, having spent almost the entire day asleep from exhaustion. From what the midwife told her she was lucky the baby came when it did, apparently her body was trying to reject it and put a lot of strain on her body.

She couldn't understand how the midwife would even know that but then again who was she to say, no one knows if you can even have a baby normally and a c-section would be so brutal in this environment. Still, what she was feeling right now was pure weakness and a bit nauseated.

After she drank some broth she finally got to hold her son, sighing with relief in the process, "Thank Thra you don't look a like a vulture..."

_I've panicked thinking this whole time the baby would come out looking like a Skeksis and tear my lower body apart with its beak in the process. I'm so glad you're a handsome little boy. _

She couldn't help but kiss his forehead and tried to follow the directions to get the fussing baby to latch, which luckily was actually easy. _I never wanted to breastfeed but here I am. _

When her son was done and the midwife urged her to get some sleep, that's when Skekmal returned. He didn't say anything but reached underneath and attempted to pick her up. "Woah...woah...wait a minute!"

If looks could kill the Hunter would've been struck down by the midwife ten times over, if the cursing didn't make him deaf first. He already had his blade in his hand when the woman snapped, "Don't you dare! She's saying I can't be moved yet."

"Why not!"

* * *

"I have a lot of strain on my body right now and am very weak, plus sore. She says I'm not to be moved until I'm fully recovered to avoid anymore issues."

He could clearly see she was weak, not only by her voice, but still, "I can care for you at home."

She arched her brow, "Oh really~ You mean to tell me you can feed, wash, help me to the bathroom AND take care of the baby all by yourself do you?"

The smugness in her tone made him want to violate her, but regrettably she had a point which just made him snarl in annoyance. "Fine, stay here until you're well."

Smirking she held his claw, "Wouldn't you like to know his name?" A small nod was enough an answer, "Antony...Skekton."

"Skekton...a very strong name for my son."

*The child's development did unfortunately seem to speed up, which his mother tried to savor every moment the best she could. Within a month he was already a toddler, and so on and so forth.

Two years total has passed since she arrived in Thra, adjusting much better than before and living quite contently. Skekmal was true to his word and after she was ready to go home he already had a hut built and ready to go next the cave. It was small but big enough for all three of them despite the Hunter rarely stayed inside except to sleep.

As she was weaving a basket she couldn't help but smirk at some of the funny incidents in regards to raising their son, minus a few touchy subjects.

*When Skekmal returned home from his hunt one day, Farida ran out with Antony and gently placed him on the ground, "Watch this. Antony, come to mother."

The boy slowly walked towards his father instead and cackled once he got there. "Already walking?" "Yeah the little traitor, all about your father."

This was the first time Skekmal seemed to actually wonder about his mate, "How long does your kind live?"

* * *

The woman frowned and murmured, "It just depends I guess. In this environment without advanced technology I might make it past thirty years from my age now. Before you even ask I'm going to get old, by the time I get to my thirties I'll be showing signs. I just hope Antony will live a very long time like you without growing physically old."

The Hunter wasn't pleased with this news nor should he be...his time with Farida would be limited and then if his son aged like her...he dared not think about it and that's what he did, he shut it out of his mind for the time being.

*When Antony was the dating age he looked at his mother pleadingly one day and asked, "How did you and father meet?" She choked on her drink but her son made it worse by guessing, "I bet it was SO romantic! I bet he had to woo you with flowers and meat."

"Meat!?" "Yeah meat. It shows a girl he can provide food for her. Come on mother even the Podlings told me that." The woman just face palmed and pictured Skekmal handing her a slab of meat with flowers on top growling, "Be my mate."

After that thought she burst out laughing and even more when Antony was clearly clueless after she mused, "I'll tell you how we got together when you're older."

_I doubt you'll accept the true answer son. Your father was sent to kill me, instead he fucked me then took me back, we argued a lot and fucked again, then next thing I knew we had feelings for each other and I requested to be married to him instead of the other Skeksis. That's basically it. _

*The other question was when Antony saw the scars on her back, the woman would only say, "Someone bad hurt me because I wasn't obedient." It was short and sweet but she felt like that was a decent response.

*The next fun memory was when she was in a hot spring with a couple of podling girls and Skekmal barged out...again...wondering why she wasn't home with their son.

The girls were dunking down low to avoid being seen whereas the woman just sighed, "Did you not ask Antony?" "Skekton did tell me." "Then what's the problem dear?"

The snarling continued but she gave him a different response this time than arguing back. She purposefully made sure her upper half was exposed when she turned around to face him, leaning over the edge with her breasts pressed together, "Unless you want to have some fun later just let me relax a little longer~ I'm tired and need a break."

She was so glad she wasn't alone right now because Skekmal would've attacked her already with no mercy. Just the body movements alone and lustful stare was enough...but he left her alone and yes she had to keep her end of the bargain whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

*Now, Antony was a full grown man in just two years. He seems to stop aging physically which was a very good sign. He was tall, muscular and taut naturally, his skin stayed the bluish tint like his father's and his nails did become talon-like whereas his teeth was like a human. His hair was long and partially braided to keep it out of the way during his hunts.

His eyes were his best feature, according to both parents; two different eye colors: one was colored like his mother's and the other like his father. She thought it made him look even more handsome but Skekmal thought it made him look more menacing.

Antony was all about the hunt like his father, but not battling warriors for no reason unless it couldn't be helped. He could use his tail and claws to leap through the trees with ease and with more flexibility than his father could due to his body type.

His demeanor was calm and patient, very good sense of humor but when he got pissed off you better pray it wasn't you that did it. He loved to explore and read, two things his father didn't like him doing...in fear he would be seen.

Antony often went to his mother for consolation regarding this matter, even the Archer which he referred to as his Uncle. They both agreed and wanted him to be able to find his own path than being confined...but even they both feared Skekmal might maim him to make him stay if he tried to leave.

Little did they all know; that time was about to change soon.

* * *

*As she walked along her normal path to the berry patch she murmured, "It's hard to believe it's already been two years."

She tried not to think about the 'what if's' which she was bad to do, focusing on how many berries she needed until she flinched, "OW!"

A sharp sting to her neck made her hand immediately touch it due to reflex when it came into contact with something hard. She pulled out what was stuck in her neck and mentally panicked. _A dart!_

Her vision was already getting blurry, already dropping the basket of berries before staggering around. _Home...got to...get home._

Just as she was about to move again she was snatched from behind, no chance to call for help before something was poured into her mouth. What little lashing about she was able to do wasn't enough as she involuntarily swallowed the strange liquid and then...everything went black.

*It was almost dark when Antony asked, "Where's mother? She would've already been back by now." His father growled, "Where did she go." "The berry patch."

They ran quickly to the secluded spot just to find the basket lying there without anyone in sight. Sniffing the air the Hunter grew restless, easily finding the dart which thoroughly pissed him off for he had a strong hunch who took his mate.

"Father. What scent is this?" He handed him a small bottle and flinched when Skekmal smashed it onto the ground after taking a sniff, "...Nullroot!"

**TBC: Hope everyone enjoyed and reviews are always very appreciated. **


End file.
